This invention is in the field of rolling bearings, in particular a bearing with adjustment for the seating and play of the bearing on a pedal bearing shaft which includes two outer rings fixed in a housing bore and two rows of balls arranged in grooves on the shaft.
Such a bearing for pedal bearing shafts is disclosed in, for example, the prior art West German Pat. No. OS 21 42 954. This bearing consists of a series of complicated individual parts, the manufacture of which is relatively expensive. In addition, assembly of this bearing is cumbersome and time-consuming and may be done by automatic equipment only with difficulty.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a roller bearing unit of the type mentioned above which consists of parts inexpensive to manufacture, is supplied as a unit by the manufacturer, and may be assembled using automatic equipment.